La Posesión de Slytherin
by Pr0ngsie
Summary: Ginny Weasley tiene un nuevo mejor amigo, su nombre viene en un diario: Tom S. Riddle. ¿Por qué está escuchando voces? ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba sola en un sitio tan húmedo? ¿Por qué de pronto se siente tan débil? Lo que no sabe ella, es que su amigo Tom tiene -otros- planes, sobre todo ahora que sabe que puede traer a Harry Potter a la Cámara de los Secretos.


Húmedo, era la única palabra para describir la sensación que daba el aire al respirarse en aquél lugar. No estaba totalmente oscuro, ciertamente emanaba una tranquila pero también tenebrosa luz verdosa para colarse entre distintos recovecos de la habitación larga y pronunciada que cada vez parecía tener más espacio conforme avanzabas.

Una gota cayendo, el sonido del agua que la recibió, sonidos que parecían evocar la solemnidad que representaba un lugar así.

Ginny Weasley estaba tirada junto a un diario al final de dicho camino.

No estaba inconsciente, ella todavía podía distinguir todos aquellos aromas y ruidos del espacio en el que se encontraba, pero su débil y cansado cuerpo ya no había podido dar otro paso más, y sin embargo, sostenía todavía con el puño cerrado aquél cuaderno negro incapaz de dejar que alguien más se lo llevara.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que le tomó nuevamente levantarse tan siquiera un poco para volver a intentar tomar el aliento, pero toda fuerza que pudo sacar fue para emplearla en abrir el diario y tomar la pluma que se encontraba dentro todavía con tinta.

_«Ya no más... quiero irme de aquí »_ su mano resbalaba con cada movimiento. Escribió lentamente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo de que las palabras tomaran consistencia para que se entendieran.

La tinta se absorbió y en su lugar unas finas y floreadas palabras emergieron en automático.

_¿Irte? Pero Ginevra, tu solita llegaste aquí porque has querido._

Ginny leyó aquello como si una voz dentro de su cabeza estuviera repitiéndolas, y no era la de ella. Esto le agitó tanto el corazón que se sentó finalmente con el diario entre sus piernas, temblaba quizá de miedo o por el frío que comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo.

_«No es verdad, yo no quiero estar aquí, yo no recu...»_  
_¿No recuerdas? Fuiste una niña mala, ¿quién fue por los gallos y les retorció el pescuezo para usar su sangre?_

Abrió mucho los ojos intentando borrar ese recuerdo que le provocó una semana de insomnio, su pecho se colapsaba entre cada aliento que arrebataba al lugar pero que difícilmente cumplía con su labor real que era ayudarle a sentir el aire necesario. Se sentía sofocada, mermada de pensamiento, era difícil describirlo pero era como si alguien más estuviera impidiendo el que siguiera respirando pues lo estaban utilizando para algo... Para alguien.

_Niña mala, no parabas de hablar sobre él, ¿no es cierto? _  
_«¿Él?»_ cayeron sus párpados al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su cuerpo hacia el frente aplastando la pluma con el pecho, sin embargo, sacó el diario para poder leer la respuesta.  
_Harry Potter._

Le tembló el labio inferior, sacó como pudo la pluma y ya no era una letra legible pero al menos logró terminar la frase completa.

_«No, Tom... Tú...»_ se levantó apoyada de los codos_ «Tú eres mi mejor amigo... Únicamente tú eres...»_  
_No me ofendas niña, ambos, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto._  
_«No... No... No...»_ negaba con la cabeza escribiendo en las orillas al no alcanzar más el lugar céntrico de las hojas.  
_¡JAMÁS FUISTE MI AMIGA, GINNY WEASLEY!_

El grito en su cabeza fue doloroso, no supo por qué ni cómo es que se desarrolló de esa forma pues lo estaba leyendo pero igualmente era ya como tenerlo a un lado, a su lado y gritándole. Pero ese dolor venía más allá de las ondas sonoras, venía de adentro justo como cuando veía a Harry llegar a la sala común.

Al fin soltó la pluma pero solo para llevar las manos a las sienes y apretar fuerte, repitiendo que no era posible que llegara a perjudicarle algo así ¡era un diario! ¡Era su amigo, Tom Riddle! No podría escuchar las palabras que le respondía el mismo.

_¡Te decías mi amiga! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS MI AMIGA!_  
_«Lo eres, por Merlín Tom, lo eres...»_ gruesas gotas llenaron la línea de los ojos de Ginny, el desconcierto del dolor también ayudaba a esa frustración _«¡Pero tengo miedo! Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto, quiero irme... Tengo mucho miedo, no lo voy a hacer, jamás vendrá». _

Su voz, algo era en esa nueva voz que siempre llegaba en puntos muy altos de su _conversación _con Tom que la embriagaba y dejaba que le siguiera hablando hasta el momento en que no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido pero sus manos, su ropa y la presencia de algo que hizo eran notables. Y era eso que no le permitía tampoco comunicarle a nadie lo que le sucedía o el miedo que a veces llegaba a interpretarse al intentar buscar ayuda para saber cómo liberarse.  
Mentira, ella no quería. Por eso había llegado hasta ahí y él, su mejor amigo en el diario lo sabía.

Cayó definitivamente con el rostro en ese suelo húmedo que de inmediato llegó a sentir su mejilla, el aire que respiraba por la boca se transformaba en una nube débil de bao y sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en un punto inexistente al frente pero del cual parecía dedicada a encontrarlo. Sus dedos apenas y lograban doblarse tal cual estuvieran implorando por un poco más de fuerza para no dejarse llevar más; inútiles intentos para continuar con esa idea de que estaba pasando algo mal _«Papá... Decía que... No hiciera caso... Que tuviera cuidado de...»._

_¿Eres mi amiga, Ginny?_  
_«Lo soy»_  
_¿No te ayudé cuando más lo necesitabas?_  
_«Sí»_  
_¿Cuando no había nadie, no estuve yo ahí para ti?_  
_«Siempre»_  
_¿No soy tu mejor amigo?_  
_«...lo eres»_  
_¿No me ayudarás ahora que te necesito tanto?_  
_«Sí»_  
_¿Cuando estaba perdido, acaso no me encontraste nuevamente?_  
_«Siempre»_  
_¿Vas a dejar entonces que desaparezca totalmente?_  
_«¡No! No me dejes... Tom.»_  
_Estás lista._

La voz se hizo más fuerte después de esa declaración. Ginny cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo dejó de moverse pues todavía había tenido indicios de resistirse. Había caído una vez más en ese encanto extraño de describir pero que era inevitable resistirse; suspiró pues había estado contestando con la voz de su propia mente en lugar de utilizar la pluma como siempre había llegado a ser, pero ella no se percató de ese súbito cambio de interacción pues lo único que quería era que continuase.

— Desearía... Desearía poder verte, Tom —mencionó en alto con la voz saliendo de la garganta casi implorando.  
_¿En verdad deseas eso, Ginny?_  
— Es lo que más quiero, es lo que más deseo... Con todo mi corazón, quiero verte aquí —no parecía realmente decirlo, quizá era como repetición.

Por fin pudo levantarse titubeante y todavía aparentando tener un gran peso encima por la manera en que estaba resistiendo el no caer nuevamente contra el mojado piso. Tomó el diario y lo llevó justamente cerca de ella abriéndolo, tocando con la punta de los dedos y sintiendo un alivio al hacerlo a pesar de ese mareo que apareció; su espalda se encorvó hacia atrás y fue ahí que sintió unas mano deslizarse por la misma y llegar hasta el hombro para no permitir que cayera.

Respirando con la misma dificultad, intentó enfocar sus ojos en la figura que estaba a un lado suyo y que jamás había visto pero que parecía tan entrañable como un recuerdo, una memoria que estaba en lo más recóndito de su mente y que resurgía. Las facciones parecían casi perfectas, cada color parecía tener su lugar correspondiente para crear texturas atractivas a la vista, definitivamente Ginny supo que estaba ante alguien que resultaba bien parecido.

— Ginny, soy yo —le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, una voz difícil de llegar a cansarse de la misma y esa presencia, esa presencia.  
— T-tom... ¿Tom? —dijo incrédula abriendo los ojos como dos platos. Se asustó brevemente, no imaginaba que en verdad eso iba a llegar a suceder— ¡Pero, el diario! —inmediatamente lo cerró y lo estrechó pensando que estaba alucinando.  
— En verdad soy yo, tu simple deseo de verme lo hizo posible —estaba de rodillas ante ella, acercando la mano cerca del cabello como si quisiera tomar un mechón— Tu cariño me ha liberado de esa prisión, me ha alimentado de energía para lograrlo —parecía tan agradecido, tan lleno de alegría.

Ginny, aunque confundida, asumía la posición de quien quería demostrar humildad porque no era posible que ella hubiera logrado tal proeza, siendo apenas su primer año en Hogwarts ¡había logrado hacer que su amigo en el diario apareciera ante ella! Un sueño, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un sueño hecho verdad pues por primera vez no se sintió sola y era tan distinto saber que no estaba hablándole a las hojas.

— ¡Oh Tom! —se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar esa sonrisa de satisfacción al tenerlo al frente, no podía abrazarlo pues a pesar de que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, el verlo tan atractivo le causaba cierta pena.  
— Gracias Ginny —el mechón del cabello fue directo a los labios de Tom, parecía cada vez más reluciente, más...  
— ¿Por qué puedo ver a través de ti?— preguntó de pronto antes de ganarle el nerviosismo por ver lo que acababa de hacer.  
— Amiga mía, todavía estoy atrapado en medio de este mundo y aquél del cual parece ser que soy prisionero —llevó la mano justo sobre la que Ginny tenía sobre el diario y que protegía tanto — Estoy contigo pero... Quizá no por mucho tiempo —se mostró melancólico, con esa sonrisa amarga que podría romper cualquier corazón.  
— ¡Déjame ayudarte, Tom! —gritó al fin llevando su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico y saltó su corazón, quizá el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue como si alguien estuviera apretándolo.  
— Sería muy peligroso, no quiero perderte —humildemente y por lo bajo, Tom acariciaba su cabello ahora que pudo.  
— ¡No importa! ¿Verdad que no? Tú me ayudaste tanto, estuviste ahí cuando mis hermanos me trataban mal, cuando no había nadie con quién llorar llegabas a secar mis lágrimas cuando las veía absorbidas en el diario —, Ginny le colocó la palma de la mano sobre la mandíbula de su amigo— ¡Dime qué hacer!.

Entre más latía el corazón de la menor de los Weasley, Tom parecía más satisfecho aunque lo ocultaba tras esa apariencia de necesitado; suspiró ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué será de tu Harry Potter? —preguntó nuevamente como si todavía no pudiera olvidarse de ese tema, dolido y acongojado— Cuando llegue a apreciarte, seguramente ya no me necesitarás y... Y yo prefiero estar en ese diario el cual será más fácil de desechar que cuando esté a tu lado con mi forma humana y tenga que presenciarlo —, sus cejas enmarcaron el perfecto rostro de alguien triste.  
— ¡No lo haría! —dijo la niña con seguridad.  
— Ya lo hiciste —le recordó entonces—. Y yo, yo estaba... Solo otra vez, esperando que llegaran a abrirme para saber qué era de ti— acercó un puño para cerrarlo interpretando sus emociones y sentimientos.  
— Perdóname... Perdóname Tom, nunca más... —¡¿cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerlo?! Se sintió estúpida e infantil al haber arrojado el diario a los baños esa ocasión— ¡Pero te recuperé!.

El ceño de Tom se frunció tan rápido como el parpadeo habitual, en su interior la rabia de ese suceso le había mermado su papel. Lo peor que pudo haber hecho esa niña fue hacer eso pues ya lo había encontrado, a aquél que logró hacer caer al más poderoso y grande hechicero de todos los tiempos.

— ¿Entonces, jamás me dejarías? —regresó esa actitud en él.  
— Yo... —Ginny comenzó entonces a sentirse confundida, por unos momentos parecía cuestionarse si era capaz de que si Harry pudiera prestarle atención o aún mucho mejor, llegar a sentir algo por ella, ¿haría aquello que Tom le dijo? «Pero, Harry no llegaría... Aunque Tom, él, a él yo le importo y yo... » pensó mientras alzaba la vista hacia él como lo haría alguien que mirara por primera vez algo para saber que estaba evitándolo.  
— Lo sé, Ginny, lo sé —contestó el chico mientras intentaba apartarla de él al tomarle la muñeca— No necesitas decírmelo, lo sé... Amas a Harry Potter —cerró los ojos.

En realidad, la pelirroja no supo cómo pero por primera vez se cuestionó si en verdad amaba al chico que sobrevivió el ataque de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Observando a Tom parecía tener algún tipo de conexión que jamás había sentido con otra persona o ser vivo en toda su existencia. Su mente entonces comenzó a mover todos los hilos que parecían sueltos, entonces si estaba tan confundida ¿no era porque en realidad sentía algo por Tom y el miedo que le surgía de pronto era por Harry?.

Tom Riddle estaba esperando lentamente la reacción, no había cerrado los ojos porque quería aparentar ser ese adolorido adolescente, estaba percatándose de la energía necesaria que recibía cada vez más de esa mocosa insufrible y que lo alimentaba lentamente; estaba cerca, muy cerca y lo lograría al fin.

—Es que... Creo que eso, creo que ya...—ahora fue ella quien buscó la mano de Tom para que abriera los ojos, consiguiéndolo, continuó— Ya no siento nada por él —otra vez su voz parecía controlada.  
— Por supuesto que no, Harry Potter nunca hará nada por ti, a él jamás le importarías ¿por qué habrías de sentir algo por él? —la sonrisa de Tom se había transformado en algo más frío mientras siseaba.  
— Es verdad, pero tú sí harías algo por mi —el tono era perdido, totalmente dominado.  
— No —Tom tomó la barbilla de la niña con los dedos—Tú me mostrarás lo que harás por mi —satisfecho de que por fin su manipulación estaba siendo ejecutada a la perfección, se sintió impaciente por ya tener completamente su cuerpo listo para el momento en el que tuviera que abrir la Cámara y buscar al famoso Harry Potter.

Ginny convulsionó, su garganta lo expresó con un grito ahogado y parecía desvanecerse toda imagen visual perceptible. Tom solo la detuvo al sostenerla en sus brazos carcajeando al saber que estaba entregando al fin sin reservas esa vida que necesitaba para resurgir corporalmente y no ser más un solo recuerdo en un diario; exclamó victoria al momento en el que la lengua Pársel inundó su lengua y el basilisco parecía agitarse en algún lugar cercano.  
La risa paró de golpe que el puro resonar del eco iba apagándose para totalmente terminar en silencio, la niña estaba abrazándolo, con sus temblorosos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Tom no hizo nada durante esos segundos en los que por primera vez se preguntó por qué demonios había pasado eso. Estaba quitándole la vida y ella ¿se dedicaba a abrazarlo? Todavía estaba cálida, todavía tenía latidos aunque débiles. Cerró los ojos por un espacio breve pues necesitaba concentrarse después de esa reacción que no esperaba pues se suponía que estaba bajo su control poseída, que había depositado su alma en ella y que se alimentaba con eso.

— Perdóname, Tom —musitó apenas audible, tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero no lo parecía, él no contestó— Creo que no voy a poder ayudarte, tengo mucho sueño —pues en la inocencia de ella, creyó que eso estaba sucediéndole.

El basilisco llegó y rodeó a su nuevo amo esperando instrucciones quizá, pero a faltas de esta, fue de nuevo a ocultarse.

Lo llamó también reacción, su cerebro interpretaba las acciones de dicha manera cuando se salían de sus perfectos planes; solo supo que cuando había recargado su cabeza contra la de Ginny fue que era demasiado tarde como para llamarlo error pero no significaba nada. No significaba nada para él. Solo lo hizo por reacción.

— Gracias, Harry —finalizó Ginny soltando un suspiro entrecortado.

Un extraño crujido en su mente lo regresó, apretó los dientes mientras que la Cámara se llenaba de ese asqueroso sonido repitiendo ese nombre, sus manos estrujaban en casi puños cerrados aquél uniforme de la Gryffindor. Se llenó de furia recordando todos los detalles de la grandiosa proeza del niño que vivió, y todo por culpa de esa estúpida niña que todavía la detenía; el cuerpo de Ginny finalmente terminó por convulsionarse más arrojando el último aliento consciente de vida que le quedaba para dar paso a lo que pudiera ser un desmayo. Resbaló de los brazos de Tom Riddle mientras que él se ponía de pie y contemplaba cómo había caído con el diario en sus manos. Ladeó la cabeza con una mueca de asco.

Dio un giro sobre sus pies y la túnica silbó por la rapidez y el sonar de sus zapatos se escuchó al igual que la lengua extraña siseando; su figura (ahora más notable y casi por completo en su estado corpóreo) iba desapareciendo entre las sombras. Alzó una mano y pudo saber que era perfecto, unos minutos más y llegaría a tener la oportunidad de reparar ese grave error, no dejaría que volviera a pasar pues ahora sabía todo lo necesario para acabar por fin con Harry Potter.

Un colapso de piedras provocó llamarle la atención, pronto escuchó voces llegar a lo lejos. Parecía que finalmente el último de sus planes estaba resultando así que solo debía esperar, seguir oculto.  
Al parecer, un niño se acercaba con la varita en mano con sus pasos resonando; llegó el momento en que mencionó el nombre de Ginny para acercarse corriendo y revisarla mientras se colocaba de rodillas y parecía implorar que despertara.

Él debía de ser, la descripción era perfecta a como le había dicho la niña. Era él y nadie más; al tenerlo ahí a pocos metros de distancia, Tom sintió otra vez una furia nacerle como nunca y no tan parecida como cuando Dumbledore aparecía intentando saber qué hacía como si supiera qué estaba realizando. No, este era un odio preconcebido y que le daba a entender perfecta y claramente que la culpa era de Harry.

Había llegado el momento de que pagara al fin, de que supiera lo que había hecho, siendo un bebé haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort.

Era hora de que el Heredero de Slytherin cobrara venganza.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libre? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.  
— Voldemort —dijo Riddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter...

_**N.A. :**__ Este fanfic fue escrito originalmente el 18 de Julio del 2007 como una promesa de escribir algo sobre Tom y Ginny antes del último libro. Misión cumplida._

**Notas de autor de esa fecha:** Adoro el Tom/Ginny, pero quise apegarme más al libro en ésta ocasión para llenar un "hueco" que me llama mucho la atención sobre todo por la manera en que Riddle lo plantea a Harry en su conversación con él. Me refiero a la escena en que Ginny baja a la Cámara de los Secretos y termina por darle el resto de su alma al Heredero de Slytherin. Es solo mi apreciación y sobre todo la manera en que llego a interpretar el canon que dejó Rowling para explotarlo en mi parecer una de las parejas más intrigantes para mi sin llegar a lo romántico pero que es pasional al tratarse de un sentido de propiedad. 


End file.
